Restless
by smid309
Summary: Reno's a little restless after not seeing his lovers in nearly three weeks. Slight AU and OOCness. Zack/Reno/Cloud. Boy love. Yaoi/Slash.


Hey, hey. So here is my first (1) Final Fantasy VII fic, (2) Slightly descripted sex scene, and (3) threesome! I've been on a FFVII kick lately and wanted to try my hand at writing a fic. Let me know how it is! Don't hold back on me! I want to improve my writing! This is slight AU, and probably some OOCness involved. The quotes that are in both (parentheses) and _italicized_ are previous conversations having to do with Reno. Just plan _'italics'_ are thoughts. I'm all for a slutty Cloud, just to let you know.

For those who are waiting for _One Through Twenty and One_, I haven't dropped it, so don't worry. I plan on trying to get the next chapter up sometime in the next two weeks.

**Pairing**: Zack/Reno/Cloud  
**Rating**: M  
**Warnings**: Boy sex. Slightly more descritped than normal.  
**Word Count**: 3,661  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot. (Er dur)

* * *

Reno Sinclair was an energetic man by nature, so sitting around the Turks' headquarters wasn't exactly a viable option for him (_"Sitting at this desk is giving me a cramp, yo."_). Hell, when he was younger, people often thought there was a problem with him (_"Sylvia, dear, you really should get Reno checked out. I hear that ADHD is affecting a lot of youths today."_). However, when his Ma finally decided to get him checked out, the doctors sung him a praise. They explained that Reno was simply an overly energetic child; he had no problems with concentration and he even had a slight genius to him (_"Mrs. Sinclair, your son has high potential to become a genius."_). The doctors explained then, that while he did not have ADHD, they could still give Reno some medicine to calm him down. Miss Sinclair smiled politely and declined the offer, stating she rather liked her young son the way he was and he wouldn't be Reno without the energy.

However, that was a thing of the past and long since forgotten. Currently, the agitated redhead was prowling the halls of the SOLDIER floor. He had been doing paperwork when the restlessness settled in and from past experiences he knew it would be impossible to try and get any done; he'd only huff and fidget, annoying anyone in the vicinity (_"Reno! Could you _please_ try to sit still for longer than ten seconds!?"_). Normally it wasn't this bad, but he'd been anxious for the past week. To say Reno didn't know why would be a huge lie.

Three weeks ago, Reno's two lovers (_"Reno, you're too much for one person to handle! And you're giving me a headache. Naze watashi nan da?"_) were shipped off to the north for, what was supposed to be, a simple search and destroy mission. Apparently there had been a serious increase in monsters in the area. Rufus had sent out Cloud (_"It's 'cause you're a mountain hick, yo."_) and Zack (_"IT'S 'CAUSE YOU CAN'T SIT THE FUCK DOWN, YO!"_). Besides that, the two worked best together, almost better than Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis did.

But there was one little problem: the mission was only supposed to last a week. With the SOLDIERs being damn near two weeks late, without word, had Reno constantly in nervous movement and surprisingly snappy. The other Turks were worried about Reno; even Rufus had come inquiring to Reno about his strange behavior.

Lost in his thoughts, the lithe, redheaded man came to a stop outside the room that Zack Fair and Cloud Strife shared. Giving a small sigh, Reno ran a hand through fire red hair. Every time he went walking, he always ended up outside their room . He was hoping to hear Zack's cheery voice or Cloud's quieter, subdued one. And just like the previous days he'd done this, Reno was left disappointed and upset.

Turning to lean back against the door, Reno tilted his head back, allowing a little noise of distress to slip by his lips. '_I wonder how angry Boss-man would be if I stole a helicopter and made my way to the little bumfucked town. This waiting is fucking tearing at me, yo! I know they're SOLDIERs and all that mako enhanced bullshit, but for Shiva's sake, they're still human!_' A growl tore through Reno's throat as he jerked himself off the door. '_Fuck it_,' thought Reno as he began striding towards the elevators, ready to go get his lovers, even if it meant getting on Rufus and Tseng's bad side.

As Reno turned the corner sharply that would take him to the elevators, they _ding!_-ed open. Doors sliding apart smoothly, two worst-for-wear SOLDIERs were revealed. At first, Reno continued his angry stride, not recognizing the two men before him; that was, not until a pair of cornflower blue eyes glanced up and locked onto his own blue-green ones.

Jerking to a halt, Reno took in the two men that were supporting each other. "Cloud?" questioned Reno as he eyed the dirty SOLDIER. Leaning tiredly on the taller of the two was a youthful looking man. He had messy, brunette hair and decidedly tanned skin; which was the complete opposite of the spiky, sunshine blonde hair and almost-snow-white skin that Cloud had.

"Aey-yy, Reno!" called out the second SOLDIER, waving and smiling jovially at the stunned redhead. This one had long, also messy, dark brunette hair and seemed to have a nearly black complexion. If it wasn't for the sparkling, blue-violet eyes looking back at him, Reno wouldn't have guess that it was Zack standing down the hall from him.

Staring dazedly for another moment, Reno snapped out of it and immediately went into rabid animal mode. Moving in a flash, he curled his fist into Zack's collar and tugged the taller man down to his level. "What the fuck took ya so long, yo!? No call, no letter, no word of any kind! I've been antsy all these weeks waitin' for ya! Tseng's sent me out of the office four times already and 'Laney's just about bitten my head off because I've been all over the damn place stressin' over you two idiots!" Reno growled, deep in his throat, face right in Zack's.

A snort came from the direction of the blonde-turned-brunette SOLDIER and Reno whipped around to face him. "You think I'm jokin' Strife!? I was about ta steal a ShinRa helicopter to come and get you two!" A small chuckle could be heard, this time coming from the SOLDIER whom Reno had a white-knuckled grip on. At that noise, Reno started seething. He really was worried sick about his two lovers. If anything had happened to the two, Reno wouldn't be responsible for what he did. It would probably would have been something extremely reckless and dangerous, again (_"You completely _destroyed_ a ShinRa helicopter because we ended up in the _infirmary_!?"_).

Jerking his hand from Zack's collar, Reno spun around on his heel, determined to put some distance between him and the SOLDIERs. He had barely gotten three feet when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and tug him into a broad chest; a small body pressed up against his side and a delicate hand gently grabbed his wrist. "Hey now, Red, what're you getting all upset about?" questioned Zack into his ear.

Reno remained stiff in the grasps of his lovers, determined to not relax into their holds. "What am I getting upset about? _What am I getting upset about!?_" Reno tried to jerk, unsuccessfully, away from Zack and Cloud, "I'm upset about the fact that you think it's just _fuckin'_ hysterical that I've been out of my Gaia-damned mind worryin' about you two!"

Feeling Cloud shift suddenly to his front, Reno glanced down quickly before turning his head away from the smaller man. Reno heard Cloud give a small huff of annoyance and Zack give a quiet laugh in response. Reno was being stubborn and they all knew it. Delicate fingers pressed against Reno's jaw, bringing his face around to Cloud's. Looking into too-blue eyes, Reno saw that Cloud hadn't meant to make him agitated and Reno knew that, by association, Zack hadn't either. Reno grunted in a defeated matter and shrugged his shoulders; he couldn't stay mad at his lovers for long even if he tried.

Getting a small smile from Cloud in front and feeling the smile against the skin of his neck from Zack, he knew that they found amusement in Reno's huffy state. Reno just grunted again and tried to pull away from Zack, only to have Cloud press up against his front. Opening his mouth to tell them to get off before someone walked by and saw them, Reno was promptly cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his. Reacting on instinct, Reno pushed against the lips that tried to claim his, reminding Cloud that Reno was the one to dominate.

Sighing in submission, Cloud opened his mouth to allow Reno's probing tongue to plunder his mouth. Cloud flicked his tongue against Reno's, massaging it and reacquainting himself with the feel of Reno. Suckling the invading tongue, Cloud rubbed himself against Reno's front, saying in his own way that he had missed the loud redhead.

Not one to sit back and watch, Zack began nipping and sucking at the exposed expansion of Reno's neck. Forcing Reno's head to tilt to one side, Zack brought up his free hand and tugged the impeding shirt from Reno's shoulder to expose a bigger expansion of skin. Rubbing against Reno's back, Zack reminded Reno that he had missed the redhead just as much as Cloud did.

Pulling his mouth away from the blonde's, Reno let out a small moan as he tried to gather air into his lungs. Gathering the strength to speak, Reno let out a breathless 'room' before Cloud attached himself to Reno's exposed collarbone. Tonguing the dip in Reno's clavicle, Cloud hummed his agreement. Zack lifted his head from Reno's shoulder and nipped the shell of the redhead's ear before disentangling himself from the body pressed against his front.

"That sounds like a damned fine plan to me, but first Cloud and I really need a shower. I'm sure if you take a moment and breathe, you'll realize we seriously smell," Zack said, giving a small sigh. He plucked at his clothes sadly and tugged Cloud away from his mission that involved Reno's exposed chest.

Heaving a sigh of disappointment, Cloud reluctantly stepped back next to Zack. "Zack's right, we really do need a shower. Let's head back to the room," said Cloud as he eyed up the pleasantly dazed Reno. Cloud gave a small smirk of victory at the sight.

Snapping out of his state of contentment, Reno gave a firm nod before grabbing the two SOLDIERs and dragging them down the hall. Nothing was going to stop Reno from having his way with the two men behind him.

* * *

Reno lay spread eagle on the bed that, more often than not, he, Zack, and Cloud shared. When the three had made it back to Zack and Cloud's room, Reno had been determined to strip all of them down and have a romp in the shower, dirt be damned. Zack and Cloud, however, had a different train of thought and promptly shut themselves in the bathroom before Reno could kick of his shoes.

'_Damn them. Damn them both to the darkest pit of the Lifestream.'_ Reno could only curse the two bitches for leaving him in the current state he was in. After their little show in hallway, Reno was harder than a rock and his problem wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Shifting uncomfortably on the bed Reno wished that Zack and Cloud would hurry up. In his agitated state, he missed the connecting bathroom door opening to reveal two very wet, very hard, and very horny SOLDIERs who had missed their third companion more than they let on.

Slinking across the room they noticed that Reno was too distracted to realize their presence. Zack and Cloud used their SOLDIER training to prey upon the fox that lay in their bed. Shifting their weight, Zack and Cloud pounced onto the bed and the delicious sight spread out across said bed.

Giving a squawk of surprise, Reno tried to sit up, but was immediately pushed down by a large hand pressed to his chest. His top half was covered quickly by a tan body and his lips claimed in a dominating kiss. Pulling back from the addicting lips, Zack dragged his own pair to the shell of Reno's. "Did you miss me and Cloudy that much Red?" Pulling the pierced lobe into his mouth, Zack started tonguing and suckling on it.

Reno sucked in a breath and let out a low moan. "You have no idea, yo," murmured Reno, wrapping an arm around Zack's shoulders. He could feel Zack grinning against his ear before the dark haired SOLDIER gave a harsh nip to his ear and moved away.

"Don't worry Reno, we missed you too. I think Cloud might have missed you the most though, isn't that right Cloud?" Zack remarked, completely removing himself from Reno to look at Cloud. The sight that he saw didn't displease either him or Reno.

It was a well known fact to the two older men that Cloud was a secret slut. The first time that they had all gotten together, it became painfully obvious that Cloud wasn't very shy when it came to sex. He was good at and knew how to work it. Reno and Zack knew that Cloud could drive anyone crazy if they saw Cloud as the two lovers did now.

* * *

While Zack had been warming Reno up, Cloud couldn't control himself anymore. Three weeks without the fiery redhead had been hard, even with Zack there. Understandably, Cloud snapped when he saw Zack working over Reno, watching his two lovers become lost in each other.

Snatching the blue raspberry flavored lube from the bedside drawer, Cloud had smeared some over his own hand. He wanted to be fucked, hard, and by Reno. In effort to make it so that he wouldn't have to wait long, he decided to take his preparations into his own hand.

* * *

It was during Cloud's preparation of himself that Zack and Reno's eyes had fallen on his form. Currently he was on his back, arched up in the air, with his head rolled back, legs spread wide, and two fingers stretching himself. His free hand was wandering across his chest and he was moaning unabashedly.

Eyes glazing over with lust, Reno shifted around on the bed and crawled over Cloud's heaving form. Grabbing the wrist of the hand that was currently buried in Cloud's body, Reno met Cloud's own darkened and glassy eyes. "Reno-ooo," moaned Cloud, arching his back harder in effort to meet Reno's chest with his own.

Reno, if possible, got harder and his pupils dilated to nearly eclipse his irises. Pulling at the hand that was still stretching the blonde, Reno leaned over Cloud and crushed his lips to Cloud's own. Plunging his tongue into the lovely mouth below his, Reno dominated and mapped the lovely cavern. Granting Reno's request, Cloud pulled his fingers from himself and used his lubed hand to grab Reno's own hard length. "Please, _please_, Reno. I need you. _I need you_," panted Cloud into Reno's mouth, jerking Reno's member insistently. Cloud raised his hips to grind them into Reno and used his free arm to pull Reno closer to his body.

Groaning with need, Reno latched onto one of Cloud's hardened nipples. Pulling one into his mouth, Reno flicked and tugged and sucked, running his hands down Cloud's sides to his thighs. Reno heard Zack moving behind him and knew that Zack was getting the lube to prepare him with. Yanking Cloud impossibly closer, Reno grinded down hard into Cloud to drag a moan from abused lips. "Ya feel that Cloud? That's all for you," groaned Reno rubbing himself harder and faster against Cloud. Said blonde could only toss his head and moan louder, bucking his hips into Reno's.

Suddenly there was a weight against Reno's back and hot breathe in his ear. "Do _you_ feel that Reno? Because this one is _all_ for you," whispered Zack as he dragged his lubed hand up Reno's quivering thigh to the cleft in his ass.

Searching for Reno's entrance, Zack rained down feather light kisses across pale shoulders. Finding his goal, Zack teased the puckered hole lightly before sliding a cool finger in up to the knuckle. Reno could only moan and buck his own hips back into Zack. Zack smirked against the sweaty back presented to him as he slid in a second finger. Probing around, Zack quickly found the spot that would have Reno thrashing underneath him no time and brushed against it lightly. Reno threw his head back and gave a small howl of pleasure, scratching lines down Cloud's thighs; at the slight pain caused by the redhead, Cloud all but came undone, moaning loudly and tossing his head with pleasure.

Zack could only smirk at the pleasure that he had cause Reno and inadvertently caused Cloud. Scissoring his fingers, Zack continued stretching Reno, eventually slipping in a third finger and brushing Reno's prostrate lightly. Removing his fingers completely Zack leaned over Reno's shoulder and placed a kiss on Cloud's panting lips. "Ready Reno? Cloud?"

Both men nodded quickly and Zack positioned himself behind Reno as Reno positioned himself between Cloud's legs. For a moment no one moved, or breathed, or made a noise; then just as the moment seemed to go on too long, Zack began pushing his way into Reno, causing Reno to push into Cloud. Three simultaneous groans of pleasure filled the air.

Fully seated in Reno, Zack placed his sweaty forehead between Reno's shoulder blades to give himself time to regain his control. In turn, Reno pulled Cloud's legs up higher on his waist and laid his forehead on Cloud's chest. Cloud simply carded his fingers through each of his lovers' hair. He understood that they need a moment to regain themselves, just as he did.

It had been too long since the three of them had been together like this. Normally they just fucked in pairs; Cloud on bottom, Zack on top, and Reno was the bridge; from there, they worked together and took turns with each other.

Taking a breath, Zack straightened back up, leaving a lingering kiss between Reno's shoulders. Changing his grip to Reno's hips, Zack shifted to let Reno know that he was ready when Reno himself was. Understanding Zack's unspoken words, Reno also shifted and gazed at Cloud who gave a nod to show that he was also ready.

Easily reading his lovers' body language, Zack slowly pulled out of Reno, drawing a breathy moan from the redhead. As Zack began pushing back into Reno, Reno pushed back into Zack, effectively pulling out of Cloud. The three men kept the slow pace, falling into the rhythm that seemed to be ingrained into them.

After a few minutes where the rhythm established itself, Zack began to move faster and harder into the body beneath his. Following Zack's lead, Reno began to pick up his pace and Cloud began to roll his hips faster. Together the three of them moved perfectly in sync, feeling one another's movement. Cloud, being the only one with free hands, roamed one over Reno's body and tangled the other with Zack's hand on Reno's hip.

Groans of pleasure floated through the bedroom and whispered words were exchanged as the two SOLDIERs and Turk moved in a dance known since the beginning of time. While they moved quickly against one another, they revealed in the feel of one another; Reno especially took pleasure in the ability to feel both his lovers, know that they were both here, alive and well.

The rhythm was suddenly broken when Cloud began bucking wildly, his breath coming in stuttering halts and starts. Arching his back at an impossible angle, he came hard, squeezing Zack's hand and scratching Reno's chest. Feeling Cloud come undone, Reno began bucking hard into the body beneath him following close behind the small blonde and emptying his seed into the willing body. Hearing and feeling his lovers lose themselves in bliss, Zack groaned out his own orgasm; Zack collapsed against Reno's back and forced the two of them on top of Cloud. Even though the combined weight would have been enough for a normal person to lose their breath, Cloud took easy comfort in the weight that hardly affected his SOLDIER body at all.

Finally catching his breath and gaining his strength back, Zack pulled out of Reno and padded his way to the bathroom. While Zack went to get a cloth to clean his lovers and self up with, Cloud and Reno pulled apart and moved off to strip the bed. By the time Zack came back to the bedroom, Reno and Cloud were just finishing putting the bed back together. Gliding to his lovers, Zack passed the cloth over each of their bodies to erase the evidence of their recent activities.

Tossing the cloth aside, Zack grabbed Reno and Cloud to tumble tiredly into bed. Each took their respected places in the bed; Zack and Cloud on the edges with Reno squashed in the middle. None of them knew exactly why they always ended up sleeping like they did; they all had an idea that it was to assure Reno that Zack and Cloud were both alive and didn't plan on leaving any time soon.

Reno didn't voice it often, if ever, but he was constantly worried that when Zack and Cloud left, they wouldn't come back. He often had nightmares when one or both of them was gone on assignment. The SOLDIERs never questioned it when Reno awoke in a cold sweat or when he demanded that they spend the night together after coming back from a mission. It was just understood that their redhead need reassurance. Life as a Turk was hard and Zack and Cloud couldn't pretend they knew the kind of missions Reno went on. They could only be there for the Turk and show him physically that everything was alright.

Zack wrapped an arm around Reno's waist to pull the redhead into his chest and nuzzled his nose into Reno's hair. Cloud scooted close to Reno to tuck his head under Reno's chin and settled his arm across Reno's waist also. Wiggling slightly to get more comfortable, Reno tangled his legs with Zack's and sunk his fingers into Cloud's damp hair. Taking in the warmth of the two men encasing him, Reno let out a contented sigh.

"We love you Reno."

"And we'll always come back."


End file.
